In a communication system, there are various reasons to generate the pulse interference, which includes both the interference caused by objective natural environments such as thunder and lightning and coexistence of multisystem and the human-induced interference. The influence of the pulse interference on the performance of the communication system is great, and when the interference exceeds the power capacity of a receiver, physical damages of the receiver may be caused. Therefore, it is necessary to perform corresponding pulse interference suppression. The pulse interference processing methods commonly used at present are to perform characteristic analysis on signals in a transform domain, perform matching according to the characteristics, detect whether pulse interference exists and a location where the pulse interference exists, perform complicated signal processing on data at the location of the pulse interference according to an pulse interference indication, and restore the interfered data. When there are more pulse interference signal parameters, the complexity of implementing these processing methods is high, which is disadvantageous to timely outputting a detection result and taking corresponding interference suppression measures.
In a plurality of communication systems used for transportations such as air lines or high-speed rails and so on, the systems such as the air lines or high-speed rails have measurement devices used for guaranteeing the normal operation of transportation, and working bands of the devices may be close to working bands of the communication signals, the pulse interferes with the communication signals, and especially when these measurement signals are sent in a form of pulses, the influence on the communication signals is much more serious.